We are currently in an era where individuality is a trait highly desired by the masses. There are countless expressions of individuality in the media, especially on the world wide web in the form of blogs, podcasts, online journals, and the like. In this information age, originality and individuality are some factors which ensure that interest in a particular expression of individuality is sustainable. Similarly, players in popular online games like Second Life and World of Warcraft use the games as outlets to express their individuality in terms of defining their game characters' skills, appearance and persona.
A consequence of the advent of the information age has been the increasing adoption of portable digital devices by the masses. While there are certain devices, such as, for example, mobile phones and portable media players that have become nearly ubiquitous, many of the users would prefer that their own device is different (special) compared to other users' devices. There are already ways to differentiate an exterior aspect of such devices, such as by using paint on casing, adhering shimmery bits to the casing, adhering decals, using coloured silicone skins and the like.
There are also ways to differentiate an appearance of an interface for such devices, but the current ways to do so are limited to only changing themes, wallpaper and shortcuts, which effectively minimizes the possible variations of changing the interface appearance of such products. It is thus difficult to obtain a unique interface for such devices. The users also currently face difficulty in altering a usability of their devices.